This Christmas I want
by ljones
Summary: All Ashlynn wants this year for christmas is her boyfriend to come back. She wants him to be with her and hold her close, But with Tom living with his dad Ashlynn tries to carry on but will he be back? She hopes so? Things might change for the best.


Frost glissining across the lakes, roads are closed. As I took long deep breaths I felt the cold against my chest, I closed up my coat gripping in closely to myself and began to walk on through the park. Hearing laughter and carol singers, making me smile and seeing children playing games with their families. I started to think about Tom and how much I really do miss him, It's been so long till I saw him last. Tom moved away on his 17th birthday, his parents split up and he was told he had to move away to Spain with his dad, that was 5 months ago. We still stayed together hoping it would work out, but it does hurt not getting that chance to see him, feel his lips against mine, touching him or letting him hold me to him. I took the long way home from work, when I reached my house i was still thinking about Tom. I opened the door and walked in, placing my coat on the coat rack and walked into the living room where my mum and dad and little sister Rosie who is 8 years old were. They was sat around the fire, Mum had Rosie lay across her and dad on his chair watching 'A Christmas Carol'. My dad looked at me smiling and I smiled back, they have both been there for me since Tom left.

"Good day at work? Was it busy?" Dad asked me.

"It was alright, and it wasn't really busy, hardly anyone came in. Even if it is Christmas eve" I said to him and he nodded, He was more bothered about watching the film. "I'm going to have a bath" I added and walked up to the bathroom. I loved coming home and feeling the heat against me, it made me feel so relaxed and safe, It was the best feeling ever. Once I had a bath and then I fell straight to sleep, An 11 hour shift makes you tired.

The next morning, I woke up to Rosie jumping on my bed

"Ashlynn wake up, Its Christmas, Ashlynn Santa has been, wake up" She kept repeating, So I decided just to get up. I went downstairs with Rosie, She really does love Christmas. Mum and dad we're already down there waiting for us, I sat on the sofa watching Rosie open her presents. She had loads. As soon as she opened them she was already playing with them.

"Ashlynn are you going to open yours now?" She asked me and I nodded "Yeah I will" She passed me some of the presents and opened them. DVD's, CD's, Perfume, Camera, Clothes and then she passed me the cards. Money, Which will come in handy for my driving lessons and a card that read on the front 'Open at 8pm' so I shrugged and left it, I was wondering who it was from, My mum and dad was smirking at eachother but I didn't say anything. After we opened our presents mum and dad was sorting the Christmas table out and we put our things away, Then they started cooking Christmas dinner. I sat in my room staring at the card I couldn't open. Then my mind went off the card and onto Tom, I stared at the pictures on my wall of me and him together, Having fun laughing and smiling enjoying ourselves. A few tears fell from my eyes, Why though? I knew I really miss him, But why was I crying? I whipped them away and my mum shouted to me and Rosie to get dressed, I checked on Rosie who was pigging out on her chocolates.

"Rosie, We're having dinner in an hour, Your gonna be sick if you eat any more, Common mum wants us dressed" I said and took her in the bath room and cleaned her up. As I was doing her hair she asked me.

"Ashlynn, Do you love Tom?" I stared at her threw the mirror. Did I love him? I never have thought about it before, And I never had said it.

"I don't know, I love him as a friend and such, I just don't know about that" I answered and done her hair and helped her with her beautiful sparkling black dress. Once she was done I put my new silky purple dress on that stopped at my knees, Then I put my black high heels on and curled my hair. My hair wasn't really long it stopped at my breasts, It was naturally wavy, I never liked it, Its natural colour is blonde but I really hated it, Being blonde in my school you was dumb and spoilt and I didn't want that, So I dyed my hair brown with blonde streaks, I like it, It's different. Tom always said my hair was beautiful and amazing, He loved it. When I finished my hair I did my makeup, I applied Eye liner, Mascara and eye shadow on my eyes, Foundation and blusher. I never wanted to be a chav either. Chavs that wear fake tan and are completely orange because they applied way too much and look horrendous. I went downstairs when I was ready, the door bell went and it was my gran and granddad, they wished my merry Christmas and disappeared into the kitchen where my parents were. Every year the same, But at least last year I had Tom. My cousins came about 5 minutes later, and my aunty and uncle. I had about 5 cousins coming. Leah who is 9, Katie who is 11, Ryan and Amber who are 14 and Molly who is 16. I get along with Molly, Ryan and Amber. Since there older. Leah and Katie just play with Rosie. When everyone was at mine, we sat around the table listening to some Christmas songs and my mum and dad put the food out and we had dinner. I enjoyed that.

I heard the clock go off and noticed it was 8pm, I went to my room and opened the card I got. On the front it was a girl and boy holding hands, It was black and white but really sweet. I opened the card up and it read.

My darling Ashlynn,

I miss you loads, and have done for these long dragging months. I am really sorry I haven't been in touch or said anything to you in this long, But I hope I see you soon, I have a feeling I will. I just want to see your beautiful glittering happy face, touching you and holding you in my arms. Kissing your soft lips passionately. I love you and forever will.

Tom xxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes began to water, It was from Tom. I stopped myself from crying. I walked downstairs and put my coat on and went out into the back garden as everyone was playing the karaoke games. I had the card in my hand tightly, I couldn't let go of it. It meant so much to me. I sat on a bench at the bottom of my garden next to my wendy house that me and Tom used to play in all the time, Well hide out and kiss. I smiled softly then read the card over and over and over and over again. I couldn't stop reading it. I heard a knock at the front door, but I didn't want to answer it, My mum did. Then I heard a male familiar voice threw the house. It wasn't my dad's or uncles not even Ryan's. It got closer and I kept looking up but couldn't see so I buried my head in my hands to keep myself warm. Then I heard that voice beside me.

"Ashlynn" This person said I looked up and, and It was Tom! I couldn't believe it, I jumped up and hugged him so tightly and long.

"How? Why? How long?" I questioned

He laughed "Why because I missed you way too much, I really did miss you, And How ermm I don't know, Plane? And How Long" He smirked and whispered into my ear, Brushing his cheek against mine "Forever" I moved away from him in shock

"Forever?" I asked "But you live in Spain" I said

"I'm moving in with my mum, I couldn't stand being away any longer not being able to see you or kiss you or anything, And I really can't cope listening to any more Spanish, Ever" He said and laughed and I did too.

"I have missed you so much, its really unbelievable at how much I really have missed you" I said to him and he smiled and kissed my lips softly, But it was really cold so I shaking whilst we was kissing. I took his hand in mine tightly not wanting to ever let go of him and opened the door to my wendy house, Which has been kept warm and cosy, There was blankets and pillows on the floor that were put there by me and Tom a while ago and pictures of us up on the walls of the wendy house. We closed the curtains and locked the door and lay on the floor. He kept me close to him, looking at eachother deeply in our eyes.

"I love you Ashlynn" He said. I felt my hole body go mushy and really warm, He said he loved me! After thinking about what Rosie asked me I now knew the answer.

"I love you too Tom, And always have and always will" I said to him and he pulled me even closer and kissed me so passionately and soft but then hard. It was amazing. We lay there for ages holding eachother, Then we sat up and he took out his coat pocket a present and gave it to me "But I haven't got you anything" I said

"You don't need too, I have you, And that's more than enough" He answered smiling. I opened up the gift, It was a locket. A little silver beautiful locket with Forever on the front of it and he then said "Open it" and I did, It was a picture of me and him. My eyes began to fill up with tears. I handed it back to him and put my hands over my face crying. Tom was getting worried "Oh god, I'm sorry, Babe I'm really sorry" He repeated "For?" I added and smiled softly "Thank you, Thank you so much" I said and kissed him more with passion and love. Then my mum called us in, telling us we're gonna get ill being out there and we went in. He placed the locket around my neck, rubbing his hands softly down my neck and across it, It made me feel even safer being there with him. We then joined my family in the living room and they we're still playing on the karaoke. So we joined in for the fun of it, Rosie choose us to sing Breaking Free from Disney's High School Musical. It was really funny, I didn't know that Tom was actually a good singer, I found it really cute. I loved it. My mum complemented on the locket and so did my aunty, Tom was really happy they was pleased. Also mum and dad we're happy to see me really happy with him back. My cousins we're happy to finally meet him, and they took a liking in him, I couldn't be any happier than I was. Tom stayed over because his mum was out of town at the moment and he really wanted to spend time with me, which I really loved. He stayed in my room, as the guess room was being used by my cousins and so was downstairs by my uncle and aunty. In my room I have double bed, I didn't mind sharing it with him, Although he kept telling me he will sleep on the floor, But my floor was wooden and I really didn't want him to have a bad back or anything, So I offered him to stay in my bed which he didn't refuse, Common what lad would? He knew though I wouldn't do anything that far with him, not just yet anyway, not with my family in. Even if I have missed him that much, and I know we're both 17 and legal, I just couldn't. He didn't want to rush things either, that made me feel less nervous.

That night, me and Tom talked for a while then cut the chat and he got hold of me, keeping him close to him. "I never want to let go of you" He said

"But you eventually will have to" I answered, and he nodded. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, A while later he lifted my head up and kissed me passionately. I love his kisses. We finally fell asleep soon after, and slept for hours and hours.

2 weeks passed, we was back at school. 8th January 2009, New year was good. Mum, Dad, Me, Rosie, Tom and his mum Linda stayed at this hotel, Me and Tom was drunk. Mum and dad weren't too happy about that, but Linda didn't mind. Rosie met some kid, and she cried when we was going back home. I got grounded the day after because, I drank too much however Linda argued for me, Saying I'm a normal teenage girl who does things like this and i shouldn't be blamed it was Tom's fault as much as it was mine, As Tom bought the alcohol to the hotel and stashed it in our room that me and him shared, I think my parents we're thinking me and him have been sleeping together, We haven't! I'm still a virgin and I think he is too, I haven't actually asked him, that's something to think about.

When I arrived at school, I had Lilly and Mitchell who are my best friends running at me. Mitchell is gay and Lilly is in love, Well as she says she is, With Paul Davis who is the captain of our school football team.

"Ashlynn, since when was Tom back?" Lilly asked breathing fast, She was out of breath from running around finding me.

"2 weeks ago" I said "Why?" I asked them

"He was looking for you, He said you knew he was back because he saw how shocked everyone was to see him, So he told us you knew he was back, Why is he back?" Lilly said.

"Oh where is he? And he's moved in with his mum, I don't know what else" I said, I didn't want to say he came back for me, Because I don't even think that is true.

"He went to homeroom" Mitchell said, soon as he said that I was gone, Straight away. I went into homeroom and everyone looked at Tom then at me, I looked back at them confused. "Tom" I said and walked over to him "Hey, Lilly and Mitchell said you was looking for me" I added

"Yeah I was, and hello" He said and smirked and stood up and kissed me on the cheek "Beautiful is what you are" He added and I laughed

"Ok, What do you want?" I giggled

"Nothing" He said in a sweet innocent way that I wasn't buying

"Fine, Mum's going out Saturday with her friends and she told me I could ask you to stay, We don't need to do anything you don't want to do, But I really want you to stay" He said to me taking my hand. I smiled.

"I'd love to stay" I said and kissed him quickly on his lips as everyone was watching us, It didn't feel right, It felt like me and him was on TV like on Eaststenders or Gilmore girls.


End file.
